


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 7: Chao In Space Part 2

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: Wherein "Zim is Dim," apparently. Some sort of plot is thwarted.





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 7: Chao In Space Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This episode marks a shift in how meta DCA is willing to get. I, the narrator, am a legit character here. You say "early 2000s internet trend," I say "postmodern ten-year-old."

**Chao In Space Part 2: Stopping the Invasion**

**Chapter 1: The Winner Is....**  
The part 2 of the story begins in.... Dark Garden....  
Zim: Muahahaha!!! Now, to create an evil dark matter army of doom!!!!  
[meanwhile, in the Hero Garden]  
Chao: It's been 3 days since Shade's pathticaly attempted to invade the  
Garden. I wonder what's happening?  
Knuckle: Ahh, he's probably just havin' a few sleepovers with Zim. Those  
two seemed like perfect friends!  
Chao: Yeah, Zim....... (to himself) Zim acted a little weird....  
(normally) Well, I'm gonna take a visit to the Dark Garden.  
[Chao does that]  
[at the gate]  
Chao: Hello? No Dark Guards....  
[enters Dark Garden]  
[tumbleweed rolls by]  
Chao: Not a single being....  
[Zim laughing evilly in distance]  
Chao: Huh? What was that?  
[Zim laughs again]  
Chao: That sounded like Zim!  
[Chao goes to the source of the laughter]  
Chao: It is Zim! ZIM! You are an alien!?  
Zim: Yes, I am an alien, from the planet Irk! And now, to unleash screaming  
temporal doom!  
[Zim presses a button on the supercomputer]  
[twelve strange-looking chao appear]  
Chao: What..... ARE those chao!?  
Zim: Like 'em? They're my newest project-- Rebel Chao!!!!  
[description of Rebel Chao: Zim's green color, Zim's red eyes, red sphere slightly  
bigger than a Neutral Chao's, green helmet, Zim's black antennae{plural} under the helmet, chao guns]  
Rebelchao1: Give in, Hero chao! You have no chance to survive!  
Chao: NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
[Rebel chao approach Chao as Zim laughs evilly and camera fades]  
[meanwhile, in the Eggman building]  
MS: Got any 3s?  
TD: Go fish.  
MK: Got any kings?  
TD: Go fish.  
DT: Got any 800s?  
[MS and MK stare at DT]  
TD: Here ya go....  
[TD gives DT an 800]  
MS&MK: 800s?  
DT: Yeah, they were added to Go Fish in 1999, remember?  
MS: Oh yeah.... let's play poker now.  
DT: Okay.  
MK: I'm up for that.  
TD: My butt itches.  
MS: Okay, boys, winner gets Narrator.  
DT: I'm playin.  
TD: Not me. I don't want a Narrator...  
MS: Fine, Mecha, you in?  
MK: You bet!  
[after 2 rounds, MK wins]  
MK: Alright! I got me a goooooooood punching bag!  
Me: (muffled begs)  
MK: Well guys, I gots me my prize, so I'm outta here!  
[MK leaves with me in his robot arms]  
MS: ..... well, whoever wins this round gets Fox-boy!  
TD: I could use him! I'm in!  
DT: I thought fox-boy was a 'she'....  
TD&MS: ...... you thought he was what?  
DT: Nothing. I'm in.  
[after 1 round, DT wins]  
DT: Sweeeeeeet. I gots ME a new fox rug!  
Tails: [pupils widen]  
DT: Well, you two have fun, I'm going to the butcher shop!  
[DT leaves carrying Tails, who is screaming muffled pleads]  
MS: It makes my robot area-with-no-heart good to see evil beings killing others  
for pleasure.... well, Tails Doll, whoever wins this last round gets Egghead!  
If you lose, you can pick a shrimp from the barbie over there.....  
[he's talking about the chao in the playpen in the corner of the room]  
[after the last round, MS wins]  
MS: YES!!! ALRIGHT!!!! I GOTS ME A NEW SLAVE!!!!!!  
TD: Well, at least I can pick a chao.... hmm... I choose,  
the shrimpy Dork chao who unlocked me on Sonic R.  
[lightning crashes, horses neigh, T.V. switches to Teletubbies]  
Dark: I think he means me.... oh great....  
[the two poker players leave with their 'prizes', right before MS leaves, though...]  
Shade: HEY! What about us!? You can't just leave us in here!  
MS: You're right, the next poker game isn't until next Thursday.... (sighs) I guess  
I'll just have to babysit you shrimps. Come on...  
[MS lets the chao out and forces them to follow him, the chao, who are petrified,  
do as he says]  
 **Chapter 2: What Happens Next**  
[MS, Eggman, and the chao arrive at Eggman Industries]  
Shade: You live here?  
MS: Yes, but, since I now own Robotnik, I can rename it!  
Eggman: Won't you need to redecorate it?  
MS: Don't need to, I already have!  
Eggman: Huh?  
[They enter E.I]  
Eggman: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
[everythings gloomy, robotic, and fit for a slave and/or robot overlord]  
MS: Now, creator, get to work!  
Eggman: On what?  
MS: That time machine you said you were going to make! I want to go back in time  
and kill Sonic's parents so that Sonic never exists!  
Eggman: Um.... Metal?  
MS: What now?  
Eggman: If Sonic didn't exist, then I wouldn't need to create you, so you could never do this.  
MS: ..... well, work on something! And if it helps you rebel or something, then  
I'll kill you, and destroy the thing!  
Eggman: Yes sir, Metal Sonic, sir.  
Shadow(chao): Then, what do we do?  
MS: Uh.... go..... play or something. Just don't touch anything!  
[the chao cheer, and run off in all directions]  
[meanwhile...]  
Tails: -- And I'm only 8, and I teach 30 chao, and [making up excuses for why not  
to kill]  
DT: FINE, fine! I won't kill you! Just hop into the basement and be quiet for the  
rest of the night!  
[note: Tails' feet are tied up, so that's why DT said 'hop']  
Tails: But, there are germs, and who knows what bacteria could live down there!  
DT: I cleaned the basement yesterday. [opens basement door] Now GET!  
Tails: It looks pretty dark in there, couldn't you give me a flash--[DT pushes  
Tails down the stairs]--LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! Oof!  
DT: Now if I hear one peep out of you, you can kiss your living privilages goodbye!  
And I can say 'Hello' to a new fox rug! Now badnight! [get it? 'good'night,  
'bad'night?]  
[DT slams the door]  
Tails: (whimpers)  
[meanwhile]  
MK: (humming the Rocky theme while tying my ropes[that I was tied up with] to the ceiling, thus turning me into a living, breathing punching bag)  
There! Now, time to exercize!  
[punchpunchpunch]  
Me: Ow.....  
MK: [after punching] That was fun, now, tommorrow I'm gonna do it twice as hard!  
You'd better get your inferior, weak, body ready, so goodnight!  
[MK leaves his exercize room]  
[meanwhile, again]  
TD: So, you unlocked me on Sonic R, huh? Well, I would say 'thank you',  
but, since you're a chao, and I never get to go to the Chao World,  
and you never got your curse, I'm giving you the curse tommorrow!  
Dark: (gasps) Why tommorrow?  
TD: Because I'm tired from losing at poker. (yawns) You can sleep on the couch  
if you want....  
[meanwhile, last time]  
Zim: Pathetic chao creature. You stand no chance at survival! My Rebel Chao  
can defeat you any day!  
Chao: [dangling 200 feet above hot magma] Please, let me go!  
Zim: Let you go? Can do! [pulls switch]  
[Chao falls down]  
Chao: I didn't mean that meaning of 'let me go'! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
MS: [sitting in front of T.V. with DCA's Chao-falling scene paused]  
Will Chao survive? And if yes, how? What will happen to Mr. Prower?  
And the Narrator? AND the chao that I'm 'babysitting'? Find out in the  
next chapter of Dark Chao Adventures! May the forced-slavery be with you!  
Me: Of course, you can read it now!  
 **Chapter 3: Escaping the Poker Team**  
[In MetalHead Studios (new name for Eggman Industries)]  
Shade: Um... Mister Metal, sir? I need to go....  
MS: NONSENSE! You go nowhere!  
Shade: No, "go" as in, bathroom!  
MS: Bathroom.... bathroom.... oh yeah! The bathroom....  
I, uh... replaced it with.... a... planning room.  
Shade: (whines like dog) [crosses legs]  
MS: Why don't you go in the bushes that I put in the greenhouse?  
Shade: [goes to bushes]  
MS: (sighs) Silly chao-creatures. ROBOTNIK! Is whatever you're working on done?  
Eggman: Yes, it is! [pulls out remote control] I call it, the Command-me-mote!  
Press this button to kick me in the butt!  
MS: O.....kay.... [presses button, then gets shocked]  
Eggman: HA! Fooled ya! Now's my chance! [runs to exit]  
MS: [robo-pupils shrink] Grr... when I catch that maggot, he will no longer exist!  
[MS zooms after Eggman at a very high speed]  
[meanwhile, in the Tails/DT place]  
DT: [opens basement door] Okay, fox-boy, time to go to the butcher--  
I-I mean the fast food restaraunt! Come on!  
Tails: Oh boy! Can we go to Burger King?  
DT: Sure, sure.  
[they go to the butcher shop, Tails is wearing a blindfold]  
DT: Okay, just a little longer, follow the sound of my voice....  
Tails: I'm coming, I'm coming....  
[they go into the kitchen]  
DT: Okay, take off your blindfold!  
[Tails takes off the blindfold]  
T: Oh, my-- the butcher shop?  
DT: [Evil smile]  
[camera cuts to outside the shop, where you can hear Tails screaming]  
[DT walks out of the butcher shop, carrying a large rug that looks like Tails--  
in fact, it IS Tails!]  
[meanwhile, you know, I get killed by MK, god gives me another chance at  
Narrating, yadda yadda, that stuff, Dark gets cursed, and gets injured,  
yadda, can I nap now? No? But I just got back from a beating from MK! I want  
to nap! (sighs) Okay, let's find out what happens to Chao...  
Meanwhile, in the Dark Garden, Chao is falling down when he gets rescued by  
a rebel Rebel Chao (hehe)]  
Chao: Wow, why'd you save me?  
rRC: Well, I'm a rebel chao! I rebelled against being a rebel!  
Chao: Gotcha... I... think...  
rRC: Now, let's stop Zim!  
[meanwhile, in MetalHead Studios...]  
Shade: [in front of all of the kidnapped chao] Okay guys, we've gotta get  
outta here!  
Shadow(chao): Why don't we use dat air vent? [points to air vent]  
Shade: Shadow, you're a genius! Come on!  
[the chao enter the air vent]  
MS: Oh, look, the chao are escaping. As if I care, I diddn't even need them  
anyway.  
[the chao go through the vent until they arrive in a large room with a teleporter in it]  
Shade: Whoa.... a teleporter... I'll set the coordinates to the Dark Garden,   
you guys stand on the teleportation panel!  
[they do that, and go to the Dark Garden]  
 **Chapter 4: Zim Is Dim**  
[in the Dark Garden, rRC and Chao are going for Zim, when suddenly, the  
other chao teleport to in front of Chao]  
Chao: WHOA!!!  
Shade: WHOA!!!  
rRC: ...... [weakly] WHOA...  
Chao+Shade: WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?  
Chao: What am I doing here? Stopping Zim!  
Shade: And I live here! Wait, you're doing WHAT!?  
Chao: Stopping Zim, imbecile. He's really an alien from Planet Irk,  
and is going to take over the Chao World!  
Shade: Okay, you have seriously got to stop  
watching the Alien series, it's blowing your Hero Chao mind.  
Chao: [grabs Shade's head, and twists it around so Shade sees Zim]  
Shade: Oh. Oh my.  
Zim: So, Shade and his dark chao are here, well, they're no match for my  
Rebel Chao! REBEL CHAO, SEIZE THEM!  
[silence]  
Zim: Um, Rebel chao? Please, get them.  
[silence]  
Zim: REBEL CHAO!!!!! [notices rRC]  
Ahh, Rebel chao commander! What are you doing? Get them!  
rRC: Sorry, Zim, but I'm rebelling! Rebel chao brethren, GET ZIM!  
Zim: Hmm? [notices Rebel chao charging at him] AHHHH!!!  
[K.O. punchkickpowrightinthekisserthathurtsZimissdimowowowowowowowowowowowoowwoowI'mdeadnow]  
 **Chapter 5: All's Well That Goes To Jail Well**  
[Zim is thrown into a police car, and it's one of those cartoon endings where you  
see the car drive away with the bad guy shouting "NOOOOOO" as the car  
drives away]  
Shade: (sighs) At least Zim's gone. Now, Chao, if you were to be so kind as to  
LEAVE!!!  
Chao: My pleasure.  
[when Chao is in the lobby]  
Chao: WOW! Rebel chao, come quick!  
[they do that]  
[There is a tree with a staircase going up it, and in the treetops is an entrance to  
the "Rebel Garden"]  
rRC: Wow.  
[the Rebel Garden is basicly a large forest, with ladders going to the treetops, and  
a river in the middle of the forest]  
Shade: Well, back to work everyone.  
Shade Jr.: (cries)  
Shade: Shadow, change him. PLEASE.  
Shadow(chao): Okay... (sighs)  
[meanwhile, in DT's place]  
DT: (sighs) Now I've got a new rug! But wait, fox-boy said he taught a class of  
chao. Hehe, wonder what poor sucker's gonna teach that class now.  
[you can see it coming, can't you?]  
[camera changes to CPAK]  
Principal: Okay, Mr. Prower died of.... something, I don't know, and so your  
new teacher is..... [DT walks in wearing a black bow tie and a name tag that reads: Hi! My name is [Dark crossed out] Dennis, yeah, that's it, Darkfox!]  
Principal: ..... Mr. Darkfox!  
DT: (groans) This is going to be a loooong year.  
[meanwhile, in the Station Square Jail...]  
Zim: Grr... how could I lose!? My plan was foolproof!  
[Metal bashes open the wall by accident]  
MS: Oops, hey, greenie, ya seen a living omelette 'round here? Calls himself  
"Dr. Robotnik".  
Zim: Hmm... you seem to be a highly advanced machine...  
MS: Ahead by eons!  
Zim: Say, why don't we team up? With my brains and your--  
MS: DON'T say "brawn". I may be the strongest being ever,  
but I'm also one of the smartest!  
Zim: Okay, with my knowldedge and your..... everything, we could rule the  
world!  
MS: You got a deal.  
MS+Zim: [laughing evily]  
[camera fades away]  
THE END?


End file.
